Bisharp.Levia
http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/5/56/Quote1.png ''Lana,Susan,Samantha.All on my hit list ''http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/8/88/Quote2.png :--'Bisharp' History Bisharp as born as a regular Pawniard into a family of Bisharps.When he turned 7, he became a part of the Naga Clan and was marked with his snake demon:Metal Anoconda.He was welcomed with open arms from the other members of the clan and he was happy with his life. Betraying The Naga When Bisharp turned 19, he became fed up with the Naga clan,but didnt know what to do about it. Until he was met by Xatu, and Xatu gave him an offer to join him, if he killed Liepards Mother,AKA:The leader at the time. Bisharp accepted the offer Death Of Liepards Mom http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/5/56/Quote1.png ''I want to see a new world..Fuck you Liepard.. ''http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/8/88/Quote2.png :--'Bisharp to Liepard(Wobbcamp)s Mother' One night, with Xatus help, attacked the Naga Clan,but Liepards mom protected the inhabitants with her snake demon. Bisharp then fought Liepard and got his ass kicked, until he summoned his snake demon, which poisoned Liepard. He then left the village, and Liepard would die days later. Joining the Governent After killing Liepard,Xatu let Bisharp join the early version of the World Government and he became a general when he was 23. He killed more people throughout his life, and was protected by the government laws. After the Titans Attack After the attack on Earth,the World Government was formed by Xatu,who also appointed Hippowdown and Bisharp as leaders for this new government. Pokemon World Revolution In the time-skip, he is revealed to have an egg-mobile for flight transportation and he also has immunity to every type of attack. He later kills Lana,Amus,and Lappert,causing Bryan to become furious. During the fight with Bryan, he gets killed.But is somehow revived during the war and re-joins the Naga Clan. He assists the Naga Clan in some of the attacks on them, and has even made a treaty with Liepard's family in the event something happens to him. Category:Bad Characters Category: } Characters Category: } Identity }|;}}}} }|;|1}}}} }|,}}}} }|,|1}}}} }}}| }}} }}}| }}} Category:Married Characters ;}} Characters Category:Married Characters ;|1}} Characters Category:Married Characters Category: } Characters Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Spies Category:Nurses Category:Ninjas Category:Pilots Category:Boxers Category:Thieves Category:Dancers Category:Pirates Category:Zombies Category:Leaders Category:Chemists Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Assassins Category:Reporters Category:Criminals Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Crimelords Category:Detectives Category:Terrorists Category:Conquerors Category:Vigilantes Category:Scientists Category:Secretaries Category:Mercenaries Category:Politicians Category:Adventurers Category:Queens (Royalty) Category:Body Guards Category:Retired Characters Category:Prime Ministers Category:Government Agents Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Private Investigators Category:Sorcerers Category:Doctors Category:Lawyers Category:Magicians Category:Police Officers Category: } Characters }|ft}} | }}|5|0}}' } |ft|1}} |in}}| }}|2|0}}" ft}}'| } |ft|1}} |in}}| }}|2|0}}" ft}}' } |ft|1}} |in}}| }}"| }|`|'}}|'}} | }}|5|0}}' }|`|'}} |'|1}} |"}}| }}|2|0}}" }|`|'}}|'}} | }}|5|0}}' }|`|'}} |'|1}} |"}}| }}|2|0}}" `|'}}|'}} | }}'| }|`|'}} |'|1}} |"}}| }}|2|0}}" `|'}}|'}} | }}' }|`|'}} |'|1}} |"}}| }}"| } |,}} |lbs|0}}|6|0}} } |,}} |kg|0}} * 2.2 round 0 }}|6|0}} } |,}} |ton|0}} * 2000 round 0 }}|6|0}} Category:No Eyes Category: } Eyes Category:No Eyes Category: } Eyes Category:Bald Category:No Hair Category: } Hair Category:Bald Category:No Hair Category: } Hair Category:No Skin Category: } Skin Category:Horns Category:Fur Category:Tail Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Tattoos Category:Pincers Category:One Arm Category:Feathers Category:Scaly Skin Category:Multiple Arms Category:Tentacles Category:Multiple Heads Category:Pointed Ears Category:Hooves Category:Winged Characters Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Clones Category:Deities Category:Undead Category:Cyborgs Category:Mutants Category:Mutates Category:Zombies Category:Magicians Category:Werewolves Category:Metahumans Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Doppelgangers Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Time Travelers Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Psionic Entities Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Human/Alien Hybrid Category:Robots Category:Ionic Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Super-Soldiers ;}} Characters ;|1}} Characters Category: } Characters Category:Earth- } Characters Category: } Characters (|1}}|)}} Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Living Characters }|;|0}}}}/Creator }|;|1}}}}/Creator }|;|2}}}}/Creator }|;|3}}}}/Creator }|;|4}}}}/Creator Category: } Characters } }} }} Character Debuts Category:Character First Appearance Needed Category:Deceased Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Quote Source Needed Category:Quote Source Needed Category: } Category:Character Image Correction Needed Category:Character Image Needed Category:Image Needed Category:Character Creators Needed Category:Wikify Category:Character History Needed Category:Appearances Category Needed Category:Images Category Needed Category:Quotes Page Needed Category:Gallery Page Needed Category:OtherMedia Field Filled Out C Category:World Government Category:Universe 1